


Sleepy Kiss

by paprikacupcakes



Series: It started with a kiss [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Realization of Feelings, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paprikacupcakes/pseuds/paprikacupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have to reevaluate their feelings for each other after a half-asleep kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Kiss

“Stiles we have already talked about this”

Stiles walks into his room followed by his best friend, he drops his bag onto the floor and turns around to face him letting out a sigh. “Then we will talk about it again! It has already been 2 weeks, I don’t think she’s going to hurt me anymore”

Scott sits on Stiles bed and takes off his bag. “Dude, you know how resentful an unforgiving are witches, there’s no way she isn’t going to get revenge, specially after what you did!”

“Argh!” Stiles groans and flops face down on his bed, and then groans again, Scott just looks at him and raises his eyebrows in amusement. They stay like that for a minute, but then Stiles lifts his head and looks at Scott.

“Seriously dude, I’m going crazy! I don’t have a damn minute for myself, I can’t even go to the freaking bathroom without someone following me and standing outside the door waiting for me to finish my business” He whines and tries to put his puppy eyes at work, but he can’t use them against the master of the puppy eyes, he should have known, he lets his head fall face down on the mattress again.

“Fuuuuuf! I aventh ev jeeff ohh hance ho eehhh hgo” he mumbles against the covers.

“What?”

He barely lifts his head before repeating. “I haven’t jerk off for 2 weeks, I’m seriously going to burst and die from lack of masturbation and it will be your fault”

He misses the horrified look on Scott’s face because he starts to banging his head against the bed.

“Dude! TMI!... But I understand. Today is Derek’s turn for the night watch, I will tell him to arrive at 9, so you will have an hour for yourself” Scott says while rubbing his face. “Happy?”

“Mmm of affie ah ol”

“Stiles, I really can’t understand if you talk against the blanket”

“Fine! Whatever!” He turns to lie on his back and covers his eyes with his arms and groans, then he lets a little laugh, Derek would be proud of his communication by groaning skills. Sitting up straight he turns towards Scott. “Ok big guy, since we have finished the main topic of today’s discussion, we can continue with the next point in the agenda…” He pauses to add drama. “Studying for our English test” He finishes with a smile.

Now it’s Scott’s turn to groan. “You are doing it on purpose to get revenge”

“Yes Scott, I actually convinced a teacher to do an English exam for the whole class, myself included, to get revenge at you” He answers, his smile not faltering even a little.

“You know what I mean” Scott says taking his notebook and textbooks out of his bag.

“Yeah bro, I’m just messing with you” He winks. “So… which part is the one you don’t get?”

Scott looks like a kicked puppy when he answers “All of it?”

“Hey, don’t worry bro, Professor Stiles is here to help you”

Scott leaves around 7:30 after having dinner with Stiles and the Sherrif, and Stiles goes up to his room after saying good-bye to his father. It’s a good thing that the Sherrif has  been really busy at night this past 2 weeks, he wouldn’t know how to tell him that Derek is in his room to protect him against the 4th witch that he has managed to pissed off in the last 6 months. He makes a mental note to plan some more excuses just in case.

He cleans his room a little, or at least picks up his dirty clothes from the floor and puts them in the laundry bin. He stares at his now clothes-free floor with satisfaction, he still has 45 minutes and 12 seconds for himself because Derek extremely punctual.

He takes off his shoes and pants, grabs his laptop, the lube and his tissue box… wait. Where’s his tissue box? He puts everything down on his bed and starts looking for it, after 10 minutes he finds it under his bed, with what looks like a mountain of used jerk off tissues.

He scrunches his nose in disgust and scoops everything up and on the garbage, a sweet kind of smells invading the room.

He opens the window and gets ready again, but then a thought hits him, if he can smell it, then Derek will definitely smell it, and if he actually jerks off it will smell even more, and not just his room, his clothes will smell, the bed, himself, hell, even the laptop will stink of come and lust.

Bathroom? No, it will still smell… but he can use the air freshener to mask the smell, and he can shower later. Perfect. He moves everything to the bathroom and searches for the air freshener, it’s not there. Why isn’t anything on is place today!? He looks everywhere before remembering that they don’t buy it anymore because it is not werewolf friendly.

Fuck werewolves and their God damn sensible noses.

Defeated he looks at the clock, 15 minutes, yeah, not happening tonight either. He returns to his room, puts everything on its place, changes onto his pajamas, and takes his books out for studying.

That´s how Derek finds him, deep in concentration, lying on his stomach, his head resting on his palm, frowning at his chem homework and bitting a pencil absentmindedly. Derek stays there watching him, he looks so harmless it’s hard to think he’s the most problematic one in the pack, seriously, the boy has a really useless talent attracting problems and danger.

Derek clears his throat, but Stiles doesn’t seem to hear him so he does it again and he has to repress a laugh at Stiles reaction, it was like he had thrown a cat on a pool full of freezing water.

Stiles jumps almost a foot in the air, and slides of the bed flailing and trying to grab the covers to avoid the fall, but his weight is too much, so he drags the covers with him as he falls, books falling over him as he hits the floor in a mess of limbs and blankets.

“GOD! You’re like a freaking ninja Sourwolf!” Comes the voice from the moving pile of blankets.

“I could say the same Stiles, so much gracefulness in you”

“Ha ha. Real funny Derek, real funny” Stiles finally frees himself form the straitjacket made of blankets and gets up with the same grace from when he fell.

Derek raises a judging eyebrow at him and Stiles thinks he needs an _Eyebrow sign language for DUMMIES_ book so he can understand Derek eyebrow signs, that guy could tell a whole novel in eyebrow movements. Stiles snorts at his own joke while picking up the mess he made, and when he looks at Derek, he is looking at him like he’s crazy.

Stiles clears his throat. “I was just doing chem homework… ahm… You can just, eh, you can sit for  a while, when I finish we can do the Lord of the Rings marathon… If you still want to” He says nervously, Derek just nods, sits on a chair, and taking out his phone, he starts punching buttons.

Stiles rearranges his bed and goes back to studying, wondering if Derek is actually texting someone or just playing on his phone.

An hour later Stiles closes his books with a sigh. “Ready for the marathon, Big Bad?” He stretches his hands over his head, making his shirt roll up a little, showing a band of the silky white skin of his abdomen. Dereknods in response and definitely doesn’t fix his gaze on the exposed skin, averting his eyes as soon as it is covered again. He doesn’t.

“Ok, Imma go make some popcorn. You can change into one of my pajama pants, or did you bring one of yours?” Derek shakes his head thinking about the fact that he purposely never brings them so he can wear one of Stiles’s, because he loves the smell. Stiles Smiles at him. “No problem dude, you already know where they are”

Stiles goes downstairs to the kitchen and Derek picks a pair of sweatpants from the drawer, putting them on after taking off his pants and shoes. He takes his shirt off too.

Taking Stiles’s laptop he turns it on, takes the DVD out of the box and puts it in the laptop, pausing it and getting onto the bed waiting for Stiles. He sits with his hands interwind on his lap, the silence feeling heavy in the room, it’s weird how he’s getting used to Stiles constant rambles, especially in the last 2 weeks, he has been taking most of the night watches, spending almost 4 nights a week in Stiles’s room.

At first it was so weird and awkawrd that it was physically painful, the silence so heavy it was unbearable, but then one day he came through the window and Stiles was watching a movie, he had just looked at Derek and moved to the side to make room for him on the bed to watch the movie, and now every night Derek was on watch they would watch movies, a silent agreement to avoid the silence and the awkwardness.

“We all set up?” Stiles enters the room with a huge bowl of popcorn, a soda bottle and 2 glasses, not even blinking at the sight of a shirtless Derek on his bed. The first time Stiles had gone all flustered and nervous, babbling nonsense about washing clothes or something, it took him a week to get used to it, and now he was like it was  the most normal thing in the world, and that made Derek disappointed and a little hurt, which was weird.

Stiles turns the lights off, gets on the bed sitting next to Derek putting the popcorn between them, pours the sodas and turns the movie on. “Extended version right?” He asked turning towards Derek, the nod he gave him was almost imperceptible.

Derek wakes up with a pain in his neck, he has his head resting on Stiles’s head, which is resting on his shoulder. He smiles a little and very carefully lays Stiles on the bed, then he puts the laptop, the bowl and the empty glasses on the floor next to the bed. He gets up from the bed, but it is too cold, and he would have to sleep on the chair in a weird position, so in his half-asleep state he decides that sleeping in the bed is the best option, he drags the covers over his body and Stiles’s sleeping form before falling back to sleep.

Stiles wakes up to a delicious warm and coziness, he wiggles a little to get closer to the heat source, but it is not enough, he wiggles a little more until he reaches a warm, soft wall and snuggles against it. An arm falls over his waist stopping his wiggling and snuggling, a groggy and deep sleepy voice sounds over his head.

“Stiles, stop moving, I want to sleep”

Stiles wiggles a little upward and comes to a stop when he feels a warm breeze on his face, he half-opens his eyes and finds himself looking directly into a pool of green-brown, he smiles a little. “Sorry” He snuggles one last time and stops moving.

Derek gives him a sleepy smile. “Good boy” And kisses him softly on the lips.

Stiles closes his eyes at the sensation and goes back to sleep thinking about how soft are Derek’s lips. Derek’s lips… Derek’s lips.. Derek’s…

Stiles and Derek open their eyes at the same time jumping away from each other, Derek ends up against a  wall, eyes wide open in horror and breath raged, Stiles, as graceful as always, falls from the bed, but crawls to the opposite corner from Derek, eyes mirroring Derek’s and fingers touching his lips.

He doesn’t know how much time they spent like that, looking at each other trying to process what just happened, then Derek grabs his pants and shoes and jumps out the window not saying anything, leaving Stiles in a deep sea of confusion and shock.

He comes back to reality when his alarm goes off, reminding him that he has classes today, that he can’t stay crouched in a corner trying to make sense to that kiss.

That day is a total disaster, Stiles is too out of himself because of the kiss that he almost crashes the jeep twice, he falls down the stairs, pours acid on his hand and forgets everything he studied for his English test. At lunch the pack tries to get him to tell them what’s wrong, but he can’t, no because he doesn’t want to, but because he himself doesn’t even understand what happened, and even worse, doesn’t even understand what he’s supposed to feel and what he’s feeling.

The rest of the week doesn’t get any better, but Stiles is not the only one fighting with his feelings and getting even more confused by the second. Derek spends the whole week looked up in the loft, not talking to anyone or answering any texts, he just wants to be alone because this is too much, that kiss was too much. Everything was fine, perfect, and he had to go and fuck it up.

The walls at the loft have holes where he has emptied his frustration because he has realized he has feelings for Stiles, he has begun to fall for the scrawny, awkward and sarcastic boy, and it hurts. It hurts and he doesn’t know why, he just wants to punch stuff, and drink and kick stuff because if he doesn’t, then he feels like he is going to start crying.

The week passes slowly for the two of them, filled with confusing dreams and awkward fantasies, but then it is Saturday and it’s pack meeting day.

Stiles bakes 4 batches of brownies that morning at the lack of something else to calm his nerves, ha has spent the past week thinking about that kiss, and he’s sure he knows even less than before: they had been half-asleep, so maybe Derek thought he was dreaming, but he had called Stiles by his name, and also said _Good boy_ , so does that mean he dreams of Stiles in those kinds of situations? Or was he fully conscious when he did it? But if he was conscious why did he do it? Because of the mood? Because he likes Stiles?

Sweet Jesus! Every possibility he thinks of raises even more questions and he doesn’t have concrete answers, and that’s killing him, he needs to know, and the only one with answers here is Derek, so he will have to ask him. He packs the brownies on containers and takes them to his jeep, then heads over to Derek’s loft.

Derek didn’t sleep shit last night, he’s too nervous about seing Stiles today and he doesn’t know what to say to him about the kiss. He doesn’t know if it was a mistake or the best decision of his life because he doesn’t know what Stiles thinks about it. He has figured out that the unknown pain he felt the past week is because he’s afraid, he’s afraid of ow Stiles will react to him, how that kiss will change their friendship, he’s afraid of being rejected, of being left alone again.

He decides he will tell Stiles what he feels according of how Stiles reacts about the kiss, if he isn’t opposed to it he will tell him, if he didn’t like it, then he will keep his feelings to himself. Someone knocks on his door, and taking a deep breath the opens it.

Stiles arrives 10 minutes late because he had a mini panic attack on his way to the loft and he had to pull over before he ended up in a ditch. Everyone’s there when he opens the door, seating in a circle.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m late… I brought brownies” He hasn’t even finished saying brownies when Ericka rips one of the containers of his hands and opening it, she shoves 3 brownies on her mouth, moaning shamelessly at the chocolate goodness. Stiles passes the other 2 containers, eyeing Ericka, who slaps away the hand of anyone who dares to try to steal a brownie from her container.

“Well, now everyone is here so.. Ahm… It’s already been 3 weeks since Stiles pissed that witch off and she hasn’t tried to do anything, so I think he’s safe” Scott starts.

“I agree, I’m tired of babysitting him”

“Isaac! Next time I won’t give you any brownies!”

Isaac looks at Stiles with eye full of hurt “You wouldn’t”

“Try me”

“Ok guys, that’s enough fooling around, let’s not get off topic here please” Lydia intervenes

“Ok, so everyone in favor of dropping the watch, raise your paw… or your hand” Everyone glares at Stiles, but they all raise their hands.

“Awesome! Now Derek has some information” Scott says and the pack turns towards Derek, who looks uncomfortable with the sudden increase of attention.

“Yes. There’s… ah… there’s a possibility that some fairies have been pranking people in one of the clubs in town”

“Which one?” Boyd asks

“I think it’s called Blue Lagoon, it opened like a month ago”

“Ok, so today Lydia, Ericka, Isaac and Boyd are going to the club to do a little recon and according to what they find we will make a plan of action” Everyone agrees with Scott and they end the pack meeting, but they stay at the loft joking and eating brownies for a while longer.

Stiles is cleaning the containers to take home, cursing himself for being a coward: he has avoided eye contact and direct conversation with Derek the whole afternoon because he doesn’t know how to bring up the topic of the kiss, especially in a room full of people with super hearing.

Someone clears his throat behind him and he jumps in the air. “Jesus in a hula skirt Derek! You almost gave me a heart attack dude” Derek raises his eyebrows at the curious cursing, but looks apologetic.

“Sorry, I just… ah… I just wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day” Stiles freezes at Derek’s words.

“Ok” he says in a tiny voice.

“Well, I’m sorry about what happened that day”

“You’re sorry?”

“Yes I shouldn’t have done that…” The words _with out your permission_ die on his lips when he sees Stiles relax, so he makes his decision. “I was half-asleep, I wasn’t thinking”

Stiles looks stunned, he opens his mouth to respond, but Scott interrupts them.

“Hey Stiles, can you give me a ride home?”

“Yeah… sure” Stiles collects the containers and turns around to leave, not having the courage to look at Derek when he mumbles a good-bye, he just has this urge to get away, to run as fast as he can, so he leaves.

Derek feels broken and the moment he hears the front door closing, he falls to the floor and hugs his knees. The past week he has constantly fought the desire to cry, but now that he wants to the tears don’t come, so he just sits there feeling empty.

Stiles drops Scott at his home and then towards his own, but his vision starts to get blurry, and when he raises his hand to rub his eyes, he realizes he’s crying, at that realization he lets out a broken sob and pulling the jeep to the side of the road he breaks down sobbing and crying, he doesn’t know why he’s crying, he just knows that it hurts. It hurts so much he wants to die, that he wants to scream.

He returns home late and falls asleep, dreaming about the kiss.

Stiles is confused again, he should feel fine after Derek told him the reason behind the kiss, but he feels relentless and weird, and he has been having thoughts of kissing Derek again, but this time more passionately, with entwining tongues and hands on hips and necks and lipsucking. And they turn him on so much it’s scary because he has never felt like this before and he’s starting to obsess over it.

He tries to find an answer, maybe it’s due to his lack of masturbation, just too much sexual energy bottled up, but then he jerks off and while doing it he starts to fantasise about Derek’s lips, and his hands, and those delicious abs and he comes hard, harder than ever before, and not just one, he endes up doing it 3 times in a row. Afterwards, he feels even more confused.

Scott reminds every one of the plan when they arrive at the club on Saturday, the recon mission having showed that there were definitely fairies in the club. They were supposed to blend in and call if anyone saw something weird, so they could go and talk to them about a relocation, after all fairies are quite peaceful, the get a little mean when people are on their territory, contrary to pixies, who are little devils all the time.

So that’s why Stiles is leaning against the wall drinking a soda and scanning the crowd for little firefly-like creatures, when he sees Derek dancing with a girl and even if he knows that Derek is just doing his job blending in, he is filled with jealousy and then the girl kisses Derek and all hell breaks loose inside Stiles, he fills angry and jealous, and possessive, and then, in that club,  watching Derek kiss another girl and being overwhelmed by his emotions, is when realization hits him. He suddenly feels like someone stuffed cotton inside his ears, everything sounds muffled, his heart is rabbiting in his chest and there’s not enough oxygen in his lungs.

He is in love with Derek Hale.

That’s why he is feeling so possessive, that’s why he has been jerking off to fantasies of him, that’s why he felt so hurt when Derek dismissed the kiss. Derek dismissed the kiss, he said he was sorry, de doesn’t like him that way.

Stiles feels dizzy, he needs to get out of here, the needs air, he needs space, it’s too crowded in here. He puts his bottle on a table and runs towards the exit, but before he gets there he collides with a little body.

“Oh God! I’m so sorry” He offers his hand to the girl on the floor

“Oh hell no! You have got to be shitting me! You again?!” Stiles looks at the girl, she looks strangely familiar… The witch! FUCK!

She gets up ignoring Stiles hand and looks down on her dress, now stained with her drink. “I let you go last time, but this is it!” She points a finger at him and mumbles something under her breath, there’s a light and then Stiles is surrounded by darkness.

Derek pushes the girl away when he hears a familiar heart beat shot up, he turns in time to see Stiles running towards the exit and decides to follow him, then Stiles stops, Derek reaches him and at the same moment he grabs Stiles’s hand, there’s a bright light.

Derek groans, his eyes temporally blind with the light and tries to move, but he’s trapped, he seems to be tied up. He shuffles a little and then hears someone behind him.

“Hello?”

“Derek?!”

“STILES!?” He tries to turn around, but he can’t, the ropes are too tight.

“What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know, I grabbed you and then there  was a light and then I was here”

“Oh, ok”

“Ok? OK!? Where the fuck are we?! And why are we here?!”

“I bumped against the witch, and now I think we are at her house? Maybe…” They seem to be in some kind of room, maybe the basement, because there are no windows, just a door on one of the walls.

“The same witch from 3 weeks ago?”

“Yep”

Derek wants to face palm because seriously, only Stiles can find the same witch that he somehow pissed off before, in a club full of people, and actually manage to piss her off even more. Stiles starts wiggling, trying to get out of the ropes, but he just makes them tighter, as Derek finds out because apparently they are tied together.

“Stiles, stop moving”

Stiles freezes, it’s like a deja vú, that’s what Derek said the time of the kiss. He feels like crying, but then comes the anger, he’s pissed because he should feel like crying, it was Derek who had kissed him, it was Derek who then said he shouldn’t have done it, and it was Stiles the one who was left with the after math, he shouldn’t be crying, he should be pissed at Derek.

The words were out of his mouth before he could avoid it. “Or what? You are going to kiss me and then dismiss it!?”

Derek went stiff at Stiles words, surprised by him bringing it up, but more surprise at the hate and anger dripping from Stiles voice.

“Look, I said I’m sorry, ok? I shouldn’t…” He tried to apologise.

“Well you should! You shouldn’t have kissed me if you didn’t want to do it, you shouldn’t have left me with this confusion and this feelings. You shouldn’t have messed with my head with that kiss!”

Derek is shocked beyond words. Is he dreaming? Stiles just said he has feelings for him, he likes him back! He is such and Idiot! He can feel Stiles trashing about angry against the rope, so shifting he uses his strength to break the rope.

“Stiles”

“Stay away from me” Stiles takes the chair he was sitting on and uses it like a shield, keeping Derek away.

“Stiles I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”

“Yes! I already know you’re sorry about the kiss, you don’t need to keep rubbing it in!”

“No! Listen to me. I’m not sorry about the kiss, I’m sorry about lying to you about being sorry about the kiss!” Derek tries to explain.

Stiles lowers the chair and looks at him with a confused scowl. “What?!”

Derek approaches Stiles carefully and takes the chair from his hands.  “I lied. I lied about how I shouldn’t have kissed you. I like you and I do want to kiss you.” He hugs him against him.

Stiles laughs against Derek’s neck. “So all this was a misunderstanding?”

“Yes, It was”

“Were are such idiots” Stiles says returning the hug.

“I know”

“Maybe you should kiss me some more so I would believe you” Stiles says in a teasing tone.

Derek presses Stiles against a wall and proceeds to kiss his with all his might. The door opens and the pack makes its appearance.

“Seriously guys? I was worried about you and you were making out?!” Scott exclaims.

“And here I thought they were being tortured or killed” says Ericka giving them the stinky eye.

But Stiles just smiles against Derek’s lips and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://paprikacupcakesdesu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
